CaMbIaNdO x Ti
by Aura87
Summary: Aun no esta terminado!CAP 4 subido! hermione piensa q su vida es maravillosa, pero todo eso cambia cuando descubre al amor de su vida con otra, y mas aun cuando cierta persona vuelva para pedirle ayuda, lagrimas, deseos y celos surgen en esta historia
1. una lagrima y un adios

Disclaimer: bueno como ya saben los personajes son d J. K. Rowling aunq no m importaria quedarme con Drakito o con Harry

La historia esta basada en lo que para mi debe ser el siguiente libro de JKR, asi q el colegio esta abierto a pesar del retorno de Voldemort, siendo Mc Gonagall la directora y a la vez la maestra de Transformaciones, siendo profesor de DCAO Richard Olson (nuevo personaje segun yo!)

* * *

Capitulo 1: "una lagrima y un Adios"

Era una mañana de noviembre en la cual cierta castaña de ojos miel y mirada triste se encontraba en la torre de astronomía observando el paisaje, hablando con el aire tratando de aliviar el dolor de su corazón.

Para ella todo tenia sentido ahora, podía entender porque el repentino alejamiento de su novio Ron, porque a veces se escapaba con la excusa de ir a entrenar para el próximo partido de quidditch.

-------Flash back-------

Hermione se encontraba aun durmiendo en su habitación. Desde que había comenzado el 7mo curso se sentía muy cansada ya que la habían elegido como premio anual junto a Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff, pero al haberla elegido en un cargo tan importante traía como consecuencia más deberes que el de los prefectos y el estar interactuando a cada momento con los profesores y alumnos. En conclusión, no tenía mucho tiempo para realizar los deberes escolares.

Y si no fuera poco, para Herms los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina (cuando en realidad faltaban mas de 6 meses para dichos exámenes), así que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando. Gracias a Merlín!!!!!!!! Pensaba siempre Herms, ya que nunca le faltaba maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro. Y claro dentro de toda esta vida agitada tenia que buscar un espacio para estar con Ron.

Aunque eso significaba menos horas estudiando, no le importaba mucho debido a que cuando estaba con Ron se sentía muy feliz, le gustaba consentirlo con besos y abrazos, palabras tiernas y caricias, y claro también comprándole sus golosinas favoritas de Honeydukes.

Poco a poco se fue levantando, estaba muy agradecida que ese día no habían clases y que habia una salida para Hogsmeade.

Sonrió como toda una enamorada al recordar la cita que tenía planeada con Ron, así que con más animo se levanto de la cama, se ducho rápido y comenzó a seleccionar lo que utilizaría para esa cita. Media hora después había encontrado según ella su mejor atuendo, quería verse bella para cuando la viera Ron (NA: quien no quiere verse linda para su novio????). Quería dejarlo impresionado, ya que últimamente ella sentía que el la evitaba ya que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos como cuando entraron a Hogwarts, y si estaban juntos no hablaban, solo se quedaban mirando el fuego y besándose, o mejor dicho ella besándolo, ya que ni eso le nacía a Ron.

Ella pensaba que era causa de su imaginación y que de verdad el estaba preocupado por ella y quería q descasara por tantas obligaciones que tenia. "Si seguro que solo era el exceso de trabajo que me esta haciendo pensar otras cosas" Pensó Hermione.

Se vistió, se maquillo lo mejor posible, arreglo su cabello con una peineta mágica, que la ayudaba a poner liso el cabello y ponerlo un tono más oscuro. Se miro al espejo por última vez y se sintió mas segura (estaba demasiado linda).

Salio de su sala común rumbo al gran comedor, decidió tomar un atajo ya que quería sorprender a su chico por la espalda.

Pero en el camino comenzó a escuchar unos susurros, murmullos y gemidos???

No son ni las 9 am de la mañana y ya empezaron los pervertidos??? – se pregunto Hermione- Pero cuando ponga mis manos encima, ya verán que castigo tendrán!!!!

Siguió el ruidito y se sorprendió ya que provenía de un salón que ya no se usaba. La puerta estaba semi abierta así que decidió ver primero quienes eran los causantes.

Miro bien y se quedo de piedra. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Allí adentro estaba Padma Patil y nada más y nada menos que Ron Weasley.

Ninguno de ellos se habían percatado de los pasos que se acercaban y mucho menos de que tenían audiencia, simplemente seguían en lo suyo, sobre un colchón conjurando, entregándose los cuerpos y haciendo caricias prohibidas. Se abrazaban, se besaban.

Te amo Padma – dijo Ron con cierto brillo en los ojos

Hermione ya tenia dos lagrimas que surcaban sus pálidas mejillas, reconoció aquel brillo en los ojos de Ron, eran los mismos que ella tenia cuando acariciaba a Ron. Era AMOR. Su corazón se encogió del dolor. Ahora ya sabía porque Ron la evitaba. En verdad no le importaba que ella buscara todos los medios para verse, no le importaba que ella siempre lo ayudara en todo lo que podía, y tampoco le importaba todo el amor que ella le había dado. Tenía el corazón roto y el alma echa pedazos. Estaba muerta en vida, su corazón habia dejado de latir.

Gracias por todo Ron, nunca mas te molestare y no vuelvas a hablar conmigo – fue lo que dijo la castaña de forma rápida y con voz temblorosa por el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Salio corriendo, ya no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran, el dolor, sentía mucho dolor, por lo que le habia hecho Ron, ella lo amaba, y el estaba encamado con otra, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de decirle que le gustaba otra no!!! Ella misma lo tuvo que descubrir. No podía mas, sentía que moriría del dolor.

---------Fin flash back ----------

Mientras tanto Ron al escuchar a Hermione se quedo en una pieza, al igual que Padma, al no verla en la puerta decidieron ponerse las ropas y salir del salón, Arreglaron todo y se encaminaron hacia sus salas comunes. Ron acompaño a Padma hasta su sala y la beso en señal de despedida.

Te amo a ti, Hermione se tenía que enterar algún día – dijo Ron - ¿Me crees no?

Tu sabes que si osito – dijo Padma y entro a su sala

Dicho esto, decidió buscar a Hermione para hablar con ella, nuestro querido pelirrojo creía que llegaría a un acuerdo con nuestra castañita, vaya si estaba equivocado!!!!!

Herms lloraba desconsoladamente en la torre de Astronomía, estaba sola, no estaba Harry ni Ginny para que la consolaran.

- Porque soy tan estúpida, porque lo amo si el no me ama, porque, porque, que hice para merecerlo!!!!!! – balbuceaba.

**Cariño mío esta despedida me esta matando  
hoy con lagrimas en mis ojos te digo adiós **

No quiero irme, mi Dios lo sabe que me duele tanto  
si fuimos muy felices pero hoy se termina

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió con Ron, desde que lo conoció en su 1er año, recordó las tantas peleas que tenían, los celos de este cuando Krum la invito al baile, la vez que el le dijo que le gustaba mas que una amiga y mas que como una hermana, recordó su primer beso con el, como se puso colorado cuando los gemelos se enteraron y le hacían bromas, como la Sra. Weasley le habia dicho "bienvenida a la familia Hermione" …………… y uno a uno fueron llegando a sus pensamientos. El dolor seguía ahí, y se habia intensificado con cada recuerdo.

**Nunca hubiera descubierto tu infame engaño  
hoy mi pobre corazón esta muriendo **

Me voy amándote no puedo odiarte a pesar de tanto daño

Sin ti soy nadie – pensó Herms – nos volveremos a ver en la otra vida Ron.

Se levanto y trepo el muro.

He aquí mi último suspiro – pensó

**Siempre te di toda mi vida y me entregue por completo**

**tú eras la razón de mi existencia**

**ahora apagas mi luz y me quitan tu amor**

**nunca espere este dolor que hoy le has hecho a mi corazón**

**pero porque te quiero, te deseo que seas feliz**

**y q nunca te hieran como lo has hecho a mí**

Iba a lanzarse cuando desde lejos llegaron voces.

- Hermione, estamos orgullosos de ti, eres nuestra adoración – eran sus padres – sabes que haremos por ti lo que quieras con tal de verte feliz pequeña.

- Cuando será el día que dejes de cargar tantos libros Mione – fue la voz de Harry – no pongas esa cara tu sabes que es broma, eres mi mejor amiga.

- Ay Hermy, además de ser inteligente tienes un buen gusto para la moda, este año si que te has esforzado por arrasar con las miradas masculinas – esa era Ginny.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de Ud. Srta. Granger - esa era McGonagall cuando le entregó la insignia de Premio Anual.

- Para ser hija de muggles eres muy buena, sigue así y llegaras lejos – fue lo que le dijo Slughorn cuando preparo la poción Veritaserum, la habia hecho antes que sus compañeros.

- Solo podría confiarle a Ud. la biblioteca – la Sra. Pince se lo habia dicho con mucha sinceridad.

- Miauuuu!!!!! – ese maullido hizo que sonriera, solo maullaba así cuando quería arañar al pelirrojo por ser tan tonto.

Cada voz que escucho le dio un motivo para bajar del muro, si ella se iba de aquella manera, dejaría a muchos adoloridos, y mucho más a sus padres. Por ellos bajo del muro y se encamino hacia su sala.

* * *

Ok espero q les agrade y sino, no m interesa xD xD xD 


	2. Cambio radical

**2° chapter: Cambio radical**

Iba caminando a su sala, meditando sobre lo que paso.

- No necesito a Ron para ser feliz – se dijo – Iré sola a Hogsmeade. Buscare lo que quiero, ya es tiempo para un cambio

**tu me hiciste sentir que no valia  
y mis lagrimas calleron a tus pier  
me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
yo era solo lo que tu querias ver**

Con esta idea camino hacia la sala de menesteres en vez de ir hacia su sala. Si iba a ser un cambio total de su persona, no podía seguir siendo la tontita ratón de biblioteca que era.

- Muchas cosas cambiaran aquí – pensó con malicia

Una vez en el pasillo, hizo el ritual para que apareciera la puerta, apareció y lo que habia adentro si que la dejo maravillada. Era prácticamente como un salón de belleza pero tipo un spa.

- wau, todo el tiempo pude pedir esto para arreglarme todos estos años, que tonta he sido – pensó – bueno tengo exactamente una hora para tomar el carruaje, a arreglarse!!!!

**y me solte el cabello  
me vesti de reyna  
me puse tacones  
me pinte y era bella **

y camine hacia la puerta  
y te escuche gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden atarme  
y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas

Y dicho esto comenzó a quitarse la ropa, tomo un pequeño baño relajante, salio de allí y se comenzó a vestir con la ropa que habia en un armario. Todos los modelos que habían eran coquetos y la hacían ver muy sensual, así que tomo una blusa semitransparente de tono claro, con una falda hasta los muslos y unas botas de punta fina.

- Querido Ronald, lo que soy tu lo provocaste.

Tomo una peineta mágica y solo así pudo domesticar su cabello, ahora lo tenia liso y brillante, se maquillo con tonos suaves, delineo bien sus labios haciéndolos ver carnosos y apetecibles para el sector masculino. Vio su obra por última vez y sonrió satisfecha. Salio con dirección a los carruajes.

- uffff, llegue a tiempo, por las enaguas de Morgana!!!!!!!, si que arrase con la mirada masculina – todos los chicos al verla se quedaron embobados y con la boca abierta, algunos parecían estar en celo.

**y todos me miran me miran me miran  
porque se que soy fina porque todos me admiran  
y todos me miran me miran me miran  
porque hago lo que pocos se atreveran  
y todos me miran me miran me miran  
algunos con envia pero al final, pero al final,  
pero al final todos me amaran**

Encontró a Luna y Neville en un carruaje y subió con ellos, solo así se sentía más segura.

- Si hubiera ido con cualquiera de esos depravados ningún expelliarmus me hubiera ayudado – se dijo.

- Hola Herms - saludaron Neville y Luna – ¿como has estado?

- Bien agotada, espero que este paseo me ayude a recuperar fuerzas para las siguientes semanas – respondió Mione.

- si se como debes sentirte, yo voy a tu mesa a desayunar a veces con Neville y con las justas te veo, siempre estas corriendo – dijo Luna

Si Luna decía que no la veía, eso era grave, ya que ella también veía pocas veces a Luna. "Tan encerrada en los libros he estado" se pregunto con horror Mione

De repente vio las manos entrelazadas de Neville y Luna.

- ¿Acaso uds están juntos? – pregunto la castaña

- Si Herms desde las vacaciones – respondió Neville

- Tan volada he estado que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta discúlpenme muchachos – dijo Mione sorprendida. Estoy en el colapso – pensó – como no me di cuenta de algo así, bueno eso cambiara.

Mione pensó en la linda pareja que se habia formado, algo extraña, pero linda al fin y al cabo.

- No te preocupes, entendemos que tienes una gran responsabilidad – dijo con simpleza Luna

- Y como es que Ron no te esta acompañando Herms – pregunto Neville.

- Ronald se quedo haciendo cosas más importantes – respondió amargamente.

- Ese pelirrojo no sabe como pasar el tiempo – dijo Luna – siempre anda pensando en las musarañas.

- Si ya lo creo, nunca cambiara – dijo tristemente Mione.

- Vamos Mione ya tendrá tiempo para estar contigo – dijo Neville sin saber en verdad que sucedía.

Mione se aguanto las ganas de llorar y cambio de tema.

- Y como así uds comenzaron a salir – pregunto Herms.

- Lo que sucedió fue que mi abuela y yo viajamos a Australia para visitar a unos parientes y en el viaje me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida – dijo Neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si, fue una gran sorpresa, me encontró ya que estaba con mi padre de paseo averiguando sobre los Nargles, ya sabes las criaturas que infestan los muérdagos – dijo Luna

- Comenzamos a pasear juntos, y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando – dijo un feliz Neville, y le di un piquito a Luna – y pensar que pudimos estar desde las clases que Harry daba.

- Me alegro por uds hacen una linda pareja – dijo Mione

Siguieron hablando mientras estaban en la carroza, recordando tiempos vividos, riendo de algunos chistes o bromas que habían hecho los gemelos Weasley.

- Recordar todo esto, me pone triste – dijo Herms – pensar que este es nuestro ultimo año, siento que ya no volveré a casa.

- Si, es triste pero siempre hay que mirar lo positivo – dijo Neville – ya no tendremos que dar exámenes!!!!!! Solo los EXTASIS y listo

- Yo ya me estoy preparando bien – dijo orgullosa Herms – aunque estoy muy cansada por ello, pero siento que podré dar muy bien mi examen.

- Si aunque un poco de diversión no estaría mal – dijo Neville con picardía – como una fiesta

- A que te refieres – pregunto con curiosidad Mione

- A que esta noche habrá una gran fiesta en nuestra sala común, claro con chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw – dijeron Luna y Neville

- Y ya han pedido permiso para ello – "¿es que nunca dejare de ser tan pegada a las normas?" Se pregunto exasperada Mione.

- Lo estamos haciendo – intervino Luna

- ¿Me lo están pidiendo?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – dijeron empalagosamente ambos

- Pero porque mejor no hacerlo en la sala de menesteres- Pregunto Mione

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si? – pregunto anonadado Neville

- Si ya es hora de divertirse, uno nunca sabe cuando se acabe lo que conocemos.

- Te apoyo Hermione – dijo Luna. Pero nos tendrás que ayudar para librarnos de Filch y su horrenda gata.

La Sra. Norris, a pesar del ultimo patadón que le dieron (NA: gata insoportable!!!), seguía siendo rápida y una terrible amenaza para quienes planeaban hacer bromas.

- No se preocupen, aprendí un hechizo divertido que nos librara de ese ogro – dijo la castaña

Con risas y bromas llegaron a Hogsmeade, estar con Neville y Lune ayudaban a olvidar un poco el dolor, tal vez era breve el tiempo q lo olvidaba, pero la aliviaba en el fondo de su corazón. Iban caminando cuando vieron dos cabezas muy pegadas, una pelirroja y una morena. Eran Ginny y Harry, quienes estaban demasiado acaramelados en una lucha por el dominio de sus lenguas, en la cual la pelirroja parecía que iba a ganar. "No por nada traía de cabeza a Dean" pensó la castaña.

- Herms creímos que no llegarías – dijo Ginny cuando dejo de besar a Harry – ¿Y donde esta el tonto de mi hermano?

La castaña habia tratado de no recordar nada, pero al recordarlo los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, se mordió la lengua y así ahogo el llanto desgarrador que quería salir.

Harry se dio cuenta de sus ojos pero no dijo nada, ya le preguntaría que sucedió

- No pudo venir, según él tenía que hacer algo importante – respondio Mione

- Es un tonto, tiene para salir con una chica linda que además es su novia, y prefiere quedarse en el colegio, ojalá este haciendo la tarea de pociones – dijo Ginny recordando que por culpa de Ron, Slughorn comenzó a ponerle mas trabajo.

- Adivinen lo que va a suceder – dijo Neville emocionado cambiando de tema.

- ¿Aceptaste ayudarnos para la fiesta? – pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Si ya es hora de romper un poco las reglas

Se pasaron juntos todo el tiempo, aunque Hermione tocaba el violín para ambas parejas. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas de Madame Rosmerta, pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la ventana. Charlaron sobre los últimos acontecimientos, del cual Hermione no estaba enterada ya que solamente tenía tareas en su cabeza

A pesar de que Hermione deseaba lo mejor para sus amigos como parejas, tenia una piedra en el corazón que no la dejaba tranquila. Aun tenia en el recuerdo la traición de Ron.

- Chicos ya vuelvo, quiero revisar la librería.

- Te acompaño Mione – dijo Harry

- andando

- Espérame manzanita – dijo Harry tiernamente a Ginny en honor a su color de cabello

- Si mi ojos sapo en escabeche – ella no podía olvidar el poema que le envió en 2° año

Una vez afuera

- Me parece bien que tú y Ginny hayan regresado

- Si voy a morir quiero vivir lo que me queda con la persona que amo – aquello conmovió a la castaña quien soltó unas lagrimas

- Lo siento, es que me gusto lo que dijiste

- Te entiendo, Ginny no dejo de llorar hasta el día siguiente

- De verdad quieres ir a la librería

- No, solo quiero caminar

- Caminemos hasta la casa de los gritos

Caminaron el silencio, Harry trataba de descifrar que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, mientras que ella solo se hundía en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a su destino y fue ahí cuando Harry abrazo a Hermione dejándola sorprendida

- Pero que……

- Se que lo necesitas, quieres que te vea bien, pero no lo estas.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ví la expresión de tu rostro cuando Ginny pregunto por Ron, se que quisiste llorar.

Al escuchar eso, Hermione no aguanto más y se aferró fuertemente a Harry, lloro desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mione?

- Todo, Harry, no lo soporto mas, acaso soy mala para que me hagan esto, que alguien me diga que hice mal

- De que hables, tu no eres mala sino lo contrario

- Entonces porque me pasa esto a mi ¿Porque¿Porque? Yo solo lo he amado y es así como m da su amor – Harry entendió que Hermione habia tenido alguna disputa con Ron

- Mione tu sabes que Ron a veces es muy cabezota pero que te ama con locura

- No digas nada de el, me ha desecho, es un desgraciado, no lo quiero ver en mi vida no me ama y nunca lo hizo, quieres saber que hizo – dijo al ver la confusión en el rostro de Harry – me engaño con Padma Patil, lo ví teniendo relaciones con ella, me arregle para ser la joya de Ron, pero no me daba cuenta de que era la tonta de Ron, ese sucio estaba con ella – después de decirlo el llanto volvió con mas fuerza.

Harry se quedo de piedra cuando supo el motivo de la tristeza de Hermione "Pero quien carajo se cree que es Ron para hacerle algo así a Hermione" se pregunto el moreno. Solo atino a abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, le dolía verla llorar así.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras que dos amigos se encontraban en la casa de los gritos, cierto pelirrojo buscaba a la que habia sido su novia para hablar y aclarar las cosas. No sabia que decirle, pero sabia que algo se le ocurriría

Se lamentaba no haber ido a Hogsmeade por estar buscando a Hermione, se quería comprar unas bromas de Zonko.

"solo espero que no haya echo ninguna tontería" se dijo con un pequeño cargo de conciencia

----------------------------------------------

Siguieron abrazados hasta que el llanto fue disminuyendo. Mirando su reloj, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se habían demorado mucho.

- Harry, tenemos que volver, no se vayan a preocupar.

- No te preocupes preciosa, primero tienes q arreglarte.

- Si, supongo que debo verme terrible.

- Te ves linda, pero con una sonrisa seria mejor.

- Oh no, mi maquillaje se arruino por llorona.

- Aquí Harry Potter tiene la solución para su problema, solo cierra los ojos y podré hacerlo – Hermione obedeció – bueno ahí va MAKE UP NOW

Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y a través de las gafas de Harry vio el resultado.

- Que buen hechizo¿como lo aprendiste?

- Estaba jugando con Ginny, cuando la muy graciosa decidió que me vería más lindo si me maquillaba, y en un descuido mío aprovecho para hechizarme, ya te imaginaras como quede.

Hermione no paraba de reír imaginándose como se vería Harry pintado (NA: no se le vería adorable?????) si no paraba moriría de risa o la mataría Harry.

- ¿No puedo practicar yo?

- Ni se te ocurra o juro que te montare en mi escoba pero solita

- Está bien no lo haré

- Shhhh, me pareció oír un ruido.

Harry volteo hacia los arbustos mas cercanos y junto con Hermione buscaron al causante del ruido, quien era más y nada menos que una linda ardillita.

- Estoy paranoico, ha sido mi imaginación.

- Estando aquí todo puede suceder.

- Si aun recuerdo las historias de la Casa de los Gritos.

- Pensar que era Lupin quien provocaba los gritos.

- Que buen susto pego a la mayoría.

- Sería bueno remodelarla por dentro, para así poder venir y estudiar o simplemente pasar el rato, una escapada del castillo no nos sentara mal.

- ¿Qué¿Tu¿Una escapada¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Hermione Granger? – ante tal comentario la castaña le dio un codazo en las costillas

- Con eso me aseguro que eres tú, auch me dolió.

- Regresemos antes que se pongan a buscarnos.

- Vamos, pero yo te ganó – y se fue corriendo

- Eso es trampa Harry Potter

Jugando y corriendo se fueron sin darse cuenta que un desconocido suspiro aliviado.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo!!! si les gusto este chapter bien, y sino tb! y no se olviden de los reviews... gracias!!! xD xD xD


	3. Dando una explicacion

Como ya saben los personajes son de JK Rowling, pero la historia es mia xD!!!!!

**

* * *

****Capitulo 3: "Dando una explicación"**

Ambos llegaron rojos de tanto correr

- Eso fue trampa Harry – dijo la castaña.

- No lo fue!!!!! Solo que me diste ventaja jajajajaja

- Eres un ……. – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una pelirroja iba corriendo para alcanzarlos

- Harry!!!!! Hermione¿Donde estaban y porque están rojos?

- El payaso de tu enamorado propuso una carrera sin que yo lo supiera.

- Claro que lo sabias, sino porque me perseguías tratando de ganarme, jajaja no seas mal perdedora Herm.

- Bueno yo te apoyo en lo que digas Hermione

- Oye, deberías apoyarme a mi que soy tu papi, tu adonis, tu chico ideal, tu héroe, y exclusivamente tu pareja, nadie tiene asi nomas el privilegio de estar conmigo – dijo Harry en una pose muy Slytherin

- Hermione creo que un loco se escapo de San Mungo!!!!!!!! – dijo Ginny con una risita

- Ya veras enana rojiza

- Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajajajaja Las cosquillas no!!!!!!!!!! – dijo Ginny tumbada en la nieve con Harry encima de ella

- Voy a buscar a Luna y Neville, no quiero tocar violín – dijo alejándose mientras q los chicos jugaban como niños.

"Como no quiero tocar violín entre estos dos, buscaré a Luna y Neville, ellos si son mas tranquilos". ¿Pero donde estarán? Se pregunto. "no importa a buscarlos nomás"

Mientras los buscaba, Hermione observaba los productos que se exhibían en las tiendas, pero se quedo prendada de los nuevos libros que habían llegado a la librería del pueblo. "Genial, tiene temas modernos en Transformaciones, Pociones y DCAO, lo comprare para Navidad"- pensaba con un brillo en los ojos.

- Hermione!!!!!!! – la llamaba Jack Smith, un moreno de 7mo año de la casa de Ravenclaw.

- Hola Jack¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estoy buscando material para leer, no eres la unica que ama los libros – dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, debo buscar a mis amigos para irnos, nos veremos.

- Oye Hermione¿Vas a ir a la fiesta que organiza tu casa?

- Si¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta?

- Luna me hablo de ella.

- Ah ya veo, si voy a ir.

- ¿Puedes guardar una pieza de baile para mi, claro sin que tu novio se enoje?

- Si, esta bien y no te preocupes, Ronald no se enojará

- Gracias – dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno ya me voy, hasta la noche.

- Hasta la noche, Hermione.

Fue caminando hasta la fuente. Fue alli donde encontro a Neville y a Luna, estaban hablando sobre hierbas magicas con sabor a pescado y pollo frito del libro "Hierbas según la cocinera".

- Chicos, los estaba buscando, creo que ya debemos irnos para organizar bien la fiesta.

- Pero Harry y Ginny aun no aparecen – dijo Luna.

- Mira, ahí vienen – dijo Neville apuntando con la mirada. Tanto Harry como Ginny llegaban desordenados y con la cabeza y la ropa empapada.

- Le gane – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Tramposa – fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Una vez ya calmados, decidieron que iba a hacer cada uno. Neville se ocuparía de mensajera a cada casa sobre la fiesta, solamente a los de 6to y 7mo año. Luna y Ginny buscarían a Lavender y a Parvati para la organización del salón de baile y también de la música. Harry iría a las cocinas para pedirle a Dobby comida y bebidas, claro que le pediría al elfo mucha discreción. Y por ultimo, Hermione averiguará que harian los profesores, como engañar a Filch y a su gata y pedir amablemente (**NA: rogar mejor dicho)** al Barón Sanguinario que controlara a Peeves y no arruinara la noche. _Su noche._

Regresaron al castillo para realizar sus labores. Lo hicieron tan rápido que en una hora ya estaban volviendo a su sala común. Aunque solo iban Harry, Ginny y Hermione ya que Neville fue acompañando a Luna a su sala común.

El trío estaba subiendo las escaleras, más algo los detuvo. Era Hermione, quien se habia quedado de piedra al ver a Ron sentado en el sofá, aparentemente esperándola. Tenia planeado correr, pero algo impedía que se moviera.

- Ron¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Ginny.

- Me quede terminando mis deberes. Le pedí a Herms que vaya con ustedes – respondió con cinismo

- Mc Gonagall te dará una muy buena nota por hacer bien tu trabajo y sobretodo por LLENAR el pergamino, Ronald – dijo con una voz dura Hermione

Ante eso, ron enrojeció y agacho un poco la cabeza, mientras Harry entendía muy bien lo que su amiga quería decir.

- Ginny, Harry, si no les molesta, podría hablar con Hermione a solas – dijo un poco tenso.

- Si, ya nos vamos.

Ates de ir a sus habitaciones, Harry se acerco a la castaña y le susurro algo al oído, Hermione solo asintio a lo que le dijo. Aquello no paso desapercibido por Ron.

- Bien Ronald, ya se fueron, de que querías hablar.

- Hablemos en otro lugar, por favor

- ¿Para que? Igual todos se van a enterar lo sucedido ¿o no?

- Por favor, sígueme, te lo suplico.

- Esta bien, andando.

Así se dirigieron al lago. Hermione iba distraídamente mientras que Ron iba pensando como le diría y explicaría lo que vio. Ambos sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al lago, justamente en el lugar donde habían comenzado como pareja.

- Irónico, esto terminara definitivamente en el lugar que comenzó – dijo la castaña.

- Hermione …….

- Weasley, para ti soy Granger.

- Pero – iba a recriminarle, pero la mirada que ella le envió evito que lo hiciera- muy bien GRANGER, para empezar quisiera saber que te dijo Harry.

- El me dijo que siempre me protegería porque soy su hermanita menor.

- ¿El sabe lo que paso? – pregunto Ron preocupado.

- ¿Qué importancia tiene si lo sabe o no?, como te dije antes, todos se enteraran lo que sucedió.

- Quiero explicar lo que viste, veras lo que sucedió………..

- Creo que se que dirás, que te enamoraste de Padma Patil poquito a poquito hasta que se te olvido lo que sentías por mi – hizo una pausa para concentrase en lo que iba a decir – que ella te dio mas de lo que yo te di, que ella no te fastidiaba como yo para estudiar y sobre todo a ella si la pudiste levar a la cama ya que yo era insegura. ¿Acaso es algo así lo que me ibas a decir?

- Es algo parecido – el corazón de Hermione se encogió de dolor- todo paso muy rápido, lo que paso es que Padma y yo nos perdimos un día en el Bosque Prohibido – suspiró y comenzó su historia.

Ella y yo estuvimos castigados por destruir una planta de la profesora Sprout, así que tuvimos que ir hasta allá para buscar esa especie de planta y reponerla. Nunca te dije sobre ese castigo porque no quería que te enojaras conmigo.

Tanto ella como yo estábamos asustados y nos perdimos, escuchamos ruidos raros y nos escondimos en una cueva cercana. Para no seguir asustados, hablábamos de un montón de cosas, así nació nuestra amistad, ella fue la compañía que necesitaba cuando tú no estabas. Me sentía abandonado por ti, pero ella siempre estaba ahí, me animaba en los entrenamientos de quidditch, hacíamos los deberes juntos. Ese acercamiento nos unió, tanto que siento que la amo, lo siento Hermione, pero yo la amo.

Hermione escuchaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que el "amor de su vida" la hubiera traicionado de esa manera, y todo porque el se sentía abandonado. _El ya no la amaba._

- Hermione yo lo siento de verdad, quería decírtelo, pero ……….

- Ya te dije que para ti soy Granger, tú no lo sientes, ahórrate la disculpa, vete con ella, vete y déjame con mi dolor, vete ya no te quiero ver, déjame, déjame, ya no rompas más mi corazón.

Ron intento abrazarla, pero ella lo empujo gritando como loca que no quería que la tocara.

- Por favor Hermione, entiéndeme, yo te ame como loco, pero algo sucedió y ya no te podía ver como mi novia sino como mi hermana pequeña, perdóname, por favor, quiero recuperar tu amistad.

Ante estas palabras, la castaña rompió a llorar mas fuerte.

- en...tien….de….me tu a ……mi – se calmo un poco – desde este momento no somos nada, olvida que fui tu amiga y que vivimos muchas cosas juntos, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Simplemente desaparece de mi vida. Alejate con tu traicion – tan rápido como lo dijo, se fue corriendo al castillo para refugiarse y desahogar sus penas.

Ron se dejo caer al pasto, se sentía como basura por haber herido a la que un dia fue su hermana y mejor amiga. "Lo siento Hermione, perdóname de verdad lo siento" fue lo que dijo mas nadie lo escucho.

**Fue la traición  
quien me ha llevado el corazón  
dejándolo sin pasión  
frágil y dolido  
por la falta de aquel amor  
que lo mantenía con ardor  
y lleno de ilusión.**

**Ahora muerto por la ausencia de cariño  
llora con fuerza y nostalgia  
el olvido del amor, causante de latido de mi alegría. **

**Como esperar a que vuelva a sentir,  
Como esperar a que vuelva a querer,  
sin temor a que le vuelvan a mentir.**

**Ha sido el engaño  
lo que le hizo crecer el daño,  
llorando al olvido  
por la falta de cariño  
pero sin temor a sentirme amada  
para esconder el dolor de una vida lastimada.**

Lastimada por ti Ron, siempre sera asi - se decia la castaña.

* * *

hasta aqui llego este capitulo 

gracias Eyvie HP, no sabes la alegria q m dist cuando vi ese review, para ser uno, senti q m gane el oscar jajajajajaja mi hermana tuvo q bajarme de la nube, muxas gracias, sorry si demore, pero es q estaba de vagaciones pero ya volvi :D escribire mas capitulos pronto.

asi y a ti tb dora (mi hna) ya q tu revisas siempre la historia jejejejejeje, d paso pa q no digas q no t doy las gracias xD.


	4. Fiesta y Sorpresas

Si ya se que he demorado………………..y mucho, es que estoy llevando un curso en la universidad y veran no es tan facil como imagine (buuuuuu con las justas puedo dormir)

Agradezco los Reviews

* * *

Capitulo 4: "Fiesta y Sorpresas"

Ron se dejo caer al pasto, se sentía como basura por haber herido a la que un día fue su hermana y mejor amiga. "Lo siento Hermione, perdóname de verdad lo siento" fue lo que dijo mas nadie lo escucho.

--------------------

Harry, al bajar de su dormitorio, no encontró a Hermione ni a Ron, así que prefirió dar un paseo a la torre de Astronomía. Desde allí pudo ver a Ron y a Hermione, al primero con una expresión sombría en el rostro y a la segunda con la cabeza baja como si estuviera llorando, vio todas las reacciones que ambos tuvieron, pero al ver a Hermione tan adolorida juro que por nada del mundo dejaría que ella sufriera así nuevamente. La vio correr, alejándose de Ron. Decidió darle el alcance y poder consolar a su hermanita.

Cuando ambos se encontraron, lo único que pudo hacer Hermione es abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho, mientras Harry la consolaba y jugaba con su cabello. Así estuvieron por 20 minutos.

- Vamos preciosa, sabes que si lloras mucho luego te pones feita – ese comentario saco una pequeña sonrisa del rostro de Hermione.

- Harry¿Por qué a mí¿Soy mala acaso¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ser feliz junto a Ron?

- Mione, las cosas mas bellas a veces son ignoradas, lastimosamente nos damos cuenta de ello muy tarde, Ron no sabe lo que vales, él no tiene idea de lo que ha perdido, tú eres maravillosa, nunca pienses lo contrario, eres cabezota y adicta al estudio, pero no sabes cuanta belleza puedes guardar y expresar con tan solo una mirada.

- Pero y porque…..

- Porque Ron es un tonto, no necesitas de el para ser feliz mi pequeña hermana, animo Hermione. Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre, Ron no es el único chico al que vas a querer, habrá otros que querrán estar contigo.

- Yo no quiero estar con nadie, quiero estar sola.

- Se que ahora dices eso, pero se que serás feliz con alguien que si te sepa amar, comprender, proteger y engreír, serás feliz lo prometo, y ahora Srta. Premio Anual, me acompañaría a nuestra sala común para que descanse y se arregle.

- ¿Arreglar¿Para que?

- Si serás……. ¿la palabra fiesta no te recuerda algo?

- Ah si ya lo recordé, pero Harry no tengo ganas de ir, no me siento bien.

- Se que no, pero hazlo por mi – y puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Harry no me pongas esa cara!!!!!! – imposible, cuando ponía esa cara podía conseguir lo que quería – oh esta bien, iré a la fiesta

- Esta carita siempre me ayuda jajajaja

- Malo ¬¬

- Yo solo quiero que vayas . Bueno ve subiendo y arreglándote. Te quiero ver SEXY.

- Le diré a Ginny sobre lo que dijiste.

- Lamento informarte que Ginny es la que te va a dar los atuendos más pegados y chicos para que vayas a la fiesta.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

- Deja de gritar, y que ve subiendo porque te espera Ginny y compañía para arreglarte – y se fue corriendo antes de que Hermione lo alcanzara para hechizarlo.

--------------------------------------

Transcurrió la cena con mucha naturalidad, solamente que las chicas no cenaban mucho para que se les viera flacas con los trajes que se pondrían. Ni bien acabo la cena, las chicas de 6to y 7mo salieron disparadas a sus salas comunes para poder arreglarse.

Después de una hora de arreglo personal, tanto chicos como chicas estaban listos para salir e ir a la Sala de Menesteres. Solo esperaban la señal. Y esta fue dada en cada casa. Fue así como los chicos salieron sigilosamente evitando hacer mucho ruido para evitar q Filch apareciera y los castigara. Estaban ya todos en la pared donde se suponía que ahí estaba una puerta, solo esperaban a que Harry apareciera y con el también esa puerta iniciandose la fiesta definitivamente.

Harry apareció, junto con dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña, ambas lucían hermosa, tanto que el moreno habia insistido en cubrirlas con su túnica ya que no quería que nadie mirara mucho a su novia ni a su hermana. "En que estaba pensando cuando le dije a Hermione que se vistiera sexy, le contagio la chispa a mi novia" Se recriminaba el pobre Harry (NA: q lindo en su pose celoso!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh)

Hermione lucia una blusa amarilla con impresiones en negro, una microfalda blanca que dejaba sin imaginación a los muchachos y unas sandalias, y según ella como único protector una gorrita amarilla que le quedaba graciosa, llevaba maquillaje de manera sutil y unos pendientes grandes. En conclusión, era la fantasía de cada chico.

Ginny por su parte se habia vestido coqueta, según ella para que Harry viera lo bonita que era, pero en realidad era para lucirse y que Harry la deseara mas que nunca. Y la muchacha lo estaba consiguiendo. Tenía su cabello suelto, con una blusa celeste y una falda jean pequeña, un maquillaje en tonos suaves y unas botas altas, solo así podía alcanzar bien a su novio para besarlo.

Cierta persona los miraba de manera sutil alejado del grupo. Era Ron. "¿Por qué nunca se vistió así para mi?" se preguntaba admirando la belleza de la muchacha y sintiéndose como un idiota por no estar junto a esa anatomía.

- "Ron ¿estas ahí?". La voz de Padma lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Lo siento" dijo tontamente

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada amor, solo estaba observando a mi hermana¿no crees que esa falda esta muy pequeña? – Padma giro a verla, se encontró con unos ojos castaños que la miraban con dolor.

- No, está bien así, además tiene que explotar su potencial – respondió girando rápidamente para evitar aquellos ojos. Y se atrevió a besar a Ron Weasley en frente de todos los presentes, incluyendo a la castaña.

Los comentarios no se hicieron de rogar, en medio minuto ya todos dirigían su miraba tanto al pelirrojo como a la castaña, susurraban y hacían sus propias conclusiones, algunos sonreían, otros miraban de manera desaprobatoria a Ron, otros simplemente actuaban de forma indiferente.

Hermione solo atino a mirar a Ginny y a Harry. En los ojos de Ginny veía seriedad y amargura, mientras que los ojos de Harry expresaban furia.

- Olviden lo que ha sucedido, si Ginny tu hermano esta ahora con Padma porque el la "ama" – dijo con falsa tranquilidad – fue por eso que no fue conmigo a Hogsmeade. Tan solo disfrutemos esta velada y ya mañana hablaremos del asunto, se los suplico.

Ante esas palabras ambos se calmaron y sonrieron a Hermione.

- Bueno creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado¿no falta nadie?

- No, solo abre la puerta – dijo una impaciente Ravenclaw.

- Aquí vamos – Harry comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

La ansiada puerta apareció y todos ingresaron como caballos.

- Que viva la fiesta comenzaron a gritar una vez dentro. Habia todo tipo de música, tanto mágica como muggle, los chicos fueron directo a la barra para acumular energía (NA: nunca les ha pasado que los chicos tienen que emborracharse para poder bailar??? A mi si buah) las chicas no se quedaron atrás, corriendo a la barra para calentar los ánimos y así sacar a la pista de baile a los muchachos.

Hermione se encontraba hablando con sus amigos, no estaba muy animada para bailar, tan solo podía sonreirá a las parejas que se encontraban cerca de ellos. Y de pronto todo se hizo negro, alguien habia tapado sus ojos.

- Hermione ahora tendrás que adivinar quien es el joven que te ha vendado los ojos con las manos – dijo Ginny de forma traviesa.

Hermione palpo las manos tratando de identificar quien era ……… Era …… ¿Neville?…no……¿Dean?... ¿Seamus?... ¿Colin? …………. Esta bien me doy, no se quien es – dijo cansada de tener que adivinar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas reconocido? – era la voz de Jack

- Lo siento Jack, estaba despistada, no me di cuenta, en serio lo siento.

- Ya no importa¿me concedes este baile bella señorita?

- No lo se, es que no estoy muy animada – aquello de bella señorita no le habia gustado mucho.

- Vamos Hermione me lo prometiste, no lo recuerdas.

- Ve Hermione, no dijiste que te querías divertir.

- Si pero ...

- Pero nada, ponte a bailar.

Y a empujones salio a la pista de baile. En ese momento sonó una canción de moda en el mundo muggle, todas las chicas se alocaron, Hermione ya más animada también se aloco.

Ginny habia jalado a Harry, aunque este se resistía a bailar no le quedo de otra cuando su linda pelirroja le dijo al oído que se buscaría otra pareja de baile si el no lo hacia. Al final de todo se alegro, ya que vio todas las curvas de su niña en acción. Luna y Neville eran otro caso, ellos bailaban a su ritmo, Luna solo sonreía y se dejaba guiar por Neville para dar la vuelta.

Pero sin duda alguna, Hermione era la que se estaba divirtiendo más. Movía sus caderas y daba vueltas como una diosa, su pareja solo podía admirar su belleza y su forma de bailar. Y no solo él, la mayoría de muchachos podía ver la sensualidad que emanaba la premio anual. Siguieron bailando, cada vez más pegadito, según el ritmo de la canción. Justo cuando Jack intento besarla Hermione se separo de el. Habia terminado la canción.

- Vamos a refrescarnos – dijo alegremente Hermione

- Que te vas a servir.

- Quisiera una piña colada, sino es mucho pedir.

- Voy por los tragos.

La castaña y sus amigos se reunieron, solo albergaba risas en ellos. La noche continuó alegre, y con una que otra sorpresa.

* * *

Si y mas sorpresas van a tener, jejeje, lamento haber demorado practicamente dos meses, pero como lo explique arriba ese maldito curso de la universidad no me ha podido dejar en paz, tanto así q todas las noches tenia q terminar de leer como sea en mi cama las últimas paginas del ……. libro………………. A estudiar medicina no es facil BUAH!!!!!

Pero weno prometo estar aquí mas seguido,

Estoy muy feliz con sus reviews, espero q le guste mucho este cap, xq m costo un poco hacerlo :D


End file.
